U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,813 discloses a theft protection system for an electrical instrument including a metal jacket power cord having an enlarged plug at each end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,856 discloses a safety cover for an electrical outlet comprising a slidable cover for partially or completely covering the electrical outlet, a housing defining therein a track to guide the cover and a connector for securing the housing to the electrical outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,042 discloses a cover plate employing a decorative face plate slid ably mounted on a decorative receptacle for movement between an open position and a covered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,347 discloses a plate that decoratively covers a light switch or a convenience outlet on a wall using a sliding member to cover or actuate the electrical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,336 discloses a safety device designed to have a cover. Attached to the cover is a removable cover which slides into place and affirmatively locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,183 discloses an electrical outlet cover, cord and plug combination that includes a wall plate covering a wall outlet and receiving a cover there over to preclude access by children.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,676 discloses a safety guard device for an electrical outlet provided with a base plate adapted to be fixed to an electrical receptacle containing at least one aperture for registry with the electrical receptacle, and a cover plate in slidable engagement with the base plate for covering the base plate. A locking device is provided between the base plate and the cover plate locking the plates relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,987 discloses a safety guard for an electrical wall outlet that includes a base plate adapted to be fixed to an electrical receptacle. The base plate containing at least one aperture that is in registry with the electrical receptacle. A cover plate that is in slidable engagement with the base plate for covering the base plate and containing an aperture that is positioned to provide selective registry with the aperture in the base plate.